Construction materials may have a wide range of applications. They may have mineral binding agents and can find application in the construction materials industry during the manufacturing of block and cast-in-place concrete, fibrous concrete, polymer cement mortars, dry mortars and concrete mixes, foam concrete, as well as slates, plastering, finishing and protective coatings. Construction materials may require binding agents to improve a set of physical and mechanical characteristics. Construction materials with high tensile strength may have complex chemical compositions and may be difficult to manufacture on a large scale. The chemical composition may be complex and may require a lot of time and may be expensive to manufacture. Construction materials may require high tensile strength, but may be difficult to manufacture in a cost efficient manner. Construction materials having higher tensile strength may employ expensive and complicated compositions and may be difficult to manufacture on a large scale.